The One who has my Heart
by FiendisHSerapH
Summary: [CLAMP Detectives] (SuohNokoru) My first CLAMP Detectives fic made after watching episodes 4-5 (or was it 5-6?). Please read and comment!
1. Part One

**- Insert standard Disclaimers here -**

  


**The One who has my Heart**   
**By: FiendisHSerapH**

  
**- Part One -**

  
"There, there! I've finished a large pile of files for today!" Nokoru stretched his arms to relieve the tension straining his back due to prolonged sitting. Though exhausted, he's still able to smile blithely.   
"You're doing well, _Kaichou_. I never knew you could do a job seriously for thirty minutes straight." The azure-haired boy named Suoh affirmed as he walked toward the working table.   
"Me, serious? Oh, come on…" He paused as he gathered his thoughts.   
"Wait, you should go and visit Miss Nagisa in their house."   
"Miss Nagisa? Why, _Kaichou_?"   
"Don't you know? She's sick!" He asked in a baffled tone. "What kind of a boyfriend are you to her?" he teased shortly.   
"Eh? Didn't know that…"   
"Go and visit her then; it'll be a straight way to her heart." The blonde winked as Suoh turned away.   
"_Matte_, how about you, _Kaichou_?"   
"I'll be fine out here. Don't worry." He smiled carelessly and that was the last thing he saw of their president for that day. 

--------

I know he isn't okay out there. He just wants to put up a front to cover his tiredness. That guy… he's so selfless. He always cares for women up to the extent that he himself is also hurt. Or was that the meaning of his words, 

"… I hate it when someone's hurt."

I don't think it's really a nice idea to leave him there. But what can I do? He had just let out a command, therefore I should comply. 

But then, there's something bothering me inside, and I don't know what it is… 

_A mystery for myself?_

--------

"_Kai… chou_?"   
"_Konnichiwa_, Suoh!" Nokoru grinned and sat on his desk in his usual way.   
"_Nan' desu ka_?" Suoh pointed to the box sitting in front of their President's table.   
"I asked Akira to make this for Miss Nagisa. By the way, how is she doing?"   
Suoh was surprised on the gift. It's a box, probably an exquisite cake from the junior chef.   
"She's doing well. She has slightly recovered from her flu, although it's not yet that full. She needs some more bed rest to pull through."   
"_Yokatta_, but she needs more. So will you please deliver this to her when you visit there again?" their President's grin took a piece of eternity from him as he was still caught flabbergasted.   
"It's been four days. I've grown worried of her"   
The descendant of Takamura just nodded.   
"It's my special recipe for Swiss chocolates. I hope Miss Nagisa will like it." Akira popped out like a mushroom at the door side.   
"I'd better go." He turned and walked away. He was already right beside Akira when Nokoru called him.   
"_Hai_?"   
"_Ki o tsukete, kudasai_." His smile was so intoxicating that he almost dropped his package.   
"_H-hai_." Almost unnoticed due to his bronzed color, a deep blush crept on his cheeks.   
With that, the door closed. 

--------

Is he trying to push me away? Doesn't he remember my promise to him? 

_"I'll stay by your side… I will protect you."_

Why is he like that? His reason is always Nagisa. I knew he wasn't joking when he wanted me to go to her house, but why so often? I know she needs me there because she's ill but isn't he the one who needs me much more? 

I am his secretary… and I am his defender. 

What if those guys spring out like posies by the school and kidnap him just like what they did three years ago? And worse, I'm not with him? That'll be an eternal disgrace to my honor as a descendant of the honorable Takamura family. Worse than that, it'll be a shame of me not being able to protect him.   
The one I am destined to meet someday, the one I will always safeguard. 

--------

It's been three days. Akira noticed that their President had almost finished the stack of files on his desk.   
"Here's your milk tea, _Kaichou_." Akira served him his favorite.   
"_Domo_." Nokoru grinned as he eased the strain on his eyes by gently rubbing his forehead.   
"Where's Suoh-_sempai, Kaichou_?" The raven-haired boy inquired.   
"He hadn't been around for quite some time."   
"I told him to take a break from all the work here…" 

--------

"_Demo… Kaichou_?' Suoh was surprised to hear the President's suggestion.   
"Yes, you heard me right. You may take a break just so you could take care of Miss Nagisa and visit her often."   
The ninja's silence bothered the president so the latter talked more.   
"I'm okay. You don't have to always trail around with me to assure I am."   
"But I just can't leave you alone here…" Suoh revealed.   
Nokoru's brows twitched in question, his smile still there.   
"What do you mean alone? There's Akira with me, and he'll always make me cakes and all…"   
"_Demo_…"   
To his surprise, the blonde stood, approached him by his side and placed an assuring hand on his shoulder.   
"Don't worry about me. I promise, I'll do all these papers if that's what you're so worried about." He whispered on the ninja's ear, his breath tenderly touching the side of the tanned boy's neck.   
"_Kaichou_…" his blush was still oblivious to Nokoru's eyes. 

It's not what I am worried about.

--------

"_Kaichou_, aren't you bothered about out duties as detectives?" Akira asked after a lapse of silence.   
"There's no point on worrying, Akira." said the President, "Besides, we don't have any new case to solve."   
"Better yet, aren't you troubled about Suoh-_sempai_?"   
He paused, infinity eating him.   
"Nope." He smiled again. "I know he can handle himself, Akira. I believe in him."   
His eyes landed on four more tall piles of papers to be read, signed and compiled. It's considered to be few because he had finished five stacks.   
"So I guess I should go on with all of these now. He'll come, sooner or later."   
"But, _Kaichou_," Akira yawned. "It's past bed time. Aren't you going to rest?" He was anxious for the President's welfare, but Suoh's anxiousness will weigh thrice than that if he were there.   
"_Iie_…" Nokoru shook his head from side to side. "I made a promise to him and that shouldn't be broken this easy." 

--------

"**SUOOOOH**!" 

"NOKORU!" The azure-haired lad sprang from his bed. From the wall, twenty daggers flew to his direction. It was another test from his mother. He jumped up high, thus dodging them with no effort. He then looked around. It was morning, he realized.   
"Suoh, haven't got enough sleep? It's bad for an active boy like you to lack rest, you know." Takamura-_san_ interrogated him across the breakfast table. Suoh clutched on his _ocha_ as he formulated his query. 

"_Oka-san_…?"   
"_Hai_?"   
"Are we Takamuras supposed to always stay by the ones we should defend?"   
She laid her tea down.   
"_Musuko_, I know it's hard but yes, we should, no matter how we like or hate that person." 

"No matter how he or she pushes you away?" 

His question hit his situation precisely.   
Takamura-_san_ smiled.   
"Suoh, are we talking about what's going on in you here?"   
Suoh stooped down, then finally nodded firmly.   
"A ninja doesn't give up easily, remember that. Therefore, if it's his duty, he should stick with it, no matter how outside forces prevent him from doing so."   
"But it's the one whom I should protect who commands me to leave. Should I follow?"   
Her smile grew livelier, as if she knew what her son's going through. 

"Suoh, you came there not because it's your obligation. It's because you dearly care for that person." 

He stopped. 

--------

I never thought I could get well with that person the first time I saw him around campus. He seemed so carefree and easy-going about life, the attitudes I've never learned to acquire. He has this deep reverence for women which is by that time seemed so odd to me. There's something in his smile that made me feel so queer, so different. 

But when I saw him there lying on those stranger's arms, those strangers who want to claim him for themselves because of his brains, I felt like he's alone. He needs someone out there, he's like a fragile glass held by strong hands that were wanting to crush his soul ever since. 

He needs someone to protect him... 

His smile   
That was the most unforgettable part of his being. 

Despite of my hate and uneasiness when I'm with him, I came there to rescue my newfound, if it was, friend. When he braced his arm on mine, I found out that his smile had become livelier than ever. 

I know he can't do away with his principle of not having a friend because loneliness floats in his eyes no matter how hard he tried to conceal it through his grin. 

Due to that I have decided...   
I'll be the one who'll safeguard him always... wherever he goes. 

But the mystery in my mind hadn't ceased yet. There's more to it, right? 

  


**- END OF PART ONE -**

  
**MEANINGS**: 

Kaichou - President   
Matte - wait   
Konnichiwa - Hello   
Nan' desu ka? - What is that?   
Yokatta - Good thing   
Hai - yes   
Ki o tsukete, kudasai - Take care, please   
Domo - Thank you   
-sempai - senior   
Demo - but   
Iie - No   
Takamura-san - Mrs. Takamura   
Ocha - tea   
Oka-san - mother   
Musuko - son   



	2. Part Two

**The One who has my Heart**   
**By: FiendisHSerapH**

  
**- Part Two -**

  
Suoh ran to the Elementary Department Student Council room. His feet carried him off faster than light travels… upon knowing what happened to their Kaichou.   
"Nokoru-_sempai_!" he exclaimed upon opening the door. To his surprise, the President was still there, sitting comfortably and acting so calmly, a good signal that he hadn't been lonely when he left. 

"_Ka-Kaichou_…" he fumbled for words. "_Gomen nasai_!" he bowed his head in repentance. Nokoru looked at him in an inquiring manner. 

"_Doshite_? Why do you say sorry now?"   
"I'm sorry because I left you here. I shouldn't have gone to see Miss Nagisa.   
"Aa, Suoh." Nokoru sighed in disbelief. His smile still there, thus disabling Suoh form breathing.   
Silence filled the vast space between them, the distance between the door and the desk.   
"I've told you many times before that I can handle myself." Nokoru stood up from his chair but was outbalanced, thus he fell down. Suoh, being the athletic guy that he was, ran fast and caught the President in the nick of time. 

"I told you I can do it alone…" Nokoru beamed, but this time weakly. 

"_Kaichou_, I heard you've burned your candle a lot these past few days. Why don't you rest now? You might get weaker if you don't…"   
Nokoru, still lying within the ninja's arms, shook his head, "_Dame_, because there's some more files to be finished up on my desk. I promised you that I'll finish it, remember?" He looked up and indeed, there's about an encyclopedia-thick pile up there. 

"_Kaichou_…" Suoh mumbled, feeling guilty.   
"So, how's Miss Nagisa? How is she doing?" He instantly asked as if knowing the answer would ease his pain.   
"She'd been better three days ago."   
"Then what have you done with three days?" Nokoru was still lying on his lap and Suoh didn't complain about him being there. The golden-eyed boy just smiled and replied, "I finished piling and sorting the remainder of your documents up." He pointed on his portfolio that lay forgotten on one corner when he rescued the President.   
"Suoh…" Nokoru was struck of his thoughtfulness. He straightened himself up from his lap and was about to retrieve it when…   
"I'll get it for you, _Kaichou_." He, in his lightning speed, got it.   
"And by the way," he also picked up the box he laid down by the door.   
"_Kore wa nan' desu ka, Suoh_?"   
"It's for you. Sorry if it's not well baked." He handed the huge white box white a blue bow to him.   
"_Nan' ka_?" Nokoru displayed an outrageous amount of shock as the box was opened.   
"_Ichigo kekki_," Suoh muttered under his breath. "Sorry if it doesn't look like one." He raised his line of vision to Nokoru, but instead of seeing a doubting face, he saw a very happy one with blue eyes staring back at him. 

Once more, he's caught off-guard. 

----

  


"You're there not because it's your obligation but because you dearly care for that person."

It's true. If I didn't care about _Kaichou_ then he should've been dead right now. I know he's helpless out there and he won't survive without me, I guess. I know he has the right calmness to deal with any problem but that is not enough. Those kidnappers are hard to deal with; they'll do anything to bring him with them. That's why I am here, not just because it's a Takamura's rule to find someone whom he'll protect but to find someone I can put my mind at ease with... a friend whom I am really concerned about. 

----

"_Domo_, Suoh." Right then, they were sitting side by side on the floor as if they're happy to be there. "The cake's not bad. Are you sure you're the one who baked that?" His smile never evaded his lips.   
"I dreamt of you two days ago, Kaichou." 

"_Hontou_? Was it something good?" his playful side showed up.   
"_Iie_. I dreamt you're taken away just like what happened three years ago. But that time, I was so helpless. I haven't saved you… it's a shame."   
"Eh?" Nokoru suddenly stopped to digest the thought. "_Daijoubu, daijoubu_. You don't have to feel bad about that for it's just a dream, right?" Nokoru tried to comfort the ninja.   
"_Demo_… dreams are half-meant to be real, aren't they?"   
What he said was the truth, so Nokoru can't offer any reply. Before anything else, he was shocked to see Suoh creep closer to him, his amber eyes burrowing through his ocean-colored ones.   
"I don't want that to happen, Nokoru-_kun_." This is the first time he took the courage to call him the name he never used when Akira's around.   
"I'm scared. I am afraid that I'll lose you. I am afraid that they'll take you away one day." His hand had its take on the President's soft yet slightly calloused one due to the day's work.   
"... while I am of no help for you. That's why **I'll never let you go**."   
The charmer's eyes twinkled with admiration for the loyalty presented by the ninja. He held on that hand that had punished his evildoers one summer day.   
"The truth is…" Nokoru finally retorted, "**I don't want you to go, too**…" 

Suoh's somber expression was finally mixed with innocent joy. 

"But why are you pushing me to Miss Nagisa?" he wondered aloud.   
"It's because she's the one whom you like a lot, right?" his grin hinted some amount of tease. 

"**Like a lot**?"

Nokoru nodded. "Uh-huh. You've shown an ample amount of interest on her since you knew her. Anyway, she's so cute and smart… and…"   
He didn't know that while he was talking, Suoh was already advancing himself toward the blonde.   
"Eh? What are?" Nokoru nervously gulped as Suoh moved his face toward him, their President.   
His tanned hands reached out for his cheeks and held it in place toward his.   
"Tell that to me while looking into my eyes." His tawny eyes probed on those fickle azure ones that can't make a contact with his even for just a second.   
Nokoru sighed and said, "It's because she's the one whom you like a…"   
"**I don't like her**." He said it, firm as steel.   
"Aa? You don't?" Nokoru had his bewildered expression again. 

----

"Be careful on choosing the one whom you should safeguard, _musuko_." Takamura-_san_ forewarned.   
"Uh? _Naze, oka-san_?"   
"It's because the one you should defend should be the one whom you're very dedicated to. What's more…"   
"What's more, _oka-san_?"   
"That person should be the one whom you're ready to sacrifice your life to, the one who'll have your heart, the one who is worthy enough to have your skill and the whole of you in general." 

----

"The one who has my heart…"

Pale cheeks turned rosy as the truth was revealed through a symbolic action, an action which is so strange of him to do.   
Suoh leaned back and watched their Kaichou grow more appalled.   
"_De-demo_."   
"Hush now." Knowing how to keep it in silence, he stood up and prepared to leave the room.   
"Better go and take a break, _Kaichou_. You might collapse if you don't do so." His voice reverted to his stern and serious mode.   
And the door closed behind him. 

Nokoru, still taken aback, touched the area on his right cheek where his ninja's lips melted. For some odd reason, he enjoyed what took place, probably because he'd been yearning for it since that incident occurred.   
Now, the only thing he can't take off his mind was his voice stating; 

"_Nagisa janai yo. Watashi wa suki da yo_…" 

"Suoh-_kun_." He muttered under his breath as he laid his eyes on the strawberry cake beside him. Somehow, he's happy because he had finally blurted out the words he longed to hear. He's happy because he'd never be confused anymore, and finally... 

He's happy because he felt the same way as he did. 

That moment, he promised that he'll never push him away anymore, for he knew that Suoh had found his right place… 

... in his heart. 

  
**-Owari-**

  
**MEANINGS**: 

-sempai - senior   
Kaichou- President   
Doshite? - Why?   
Dame - no good   
Kore wa nan' desu ka, Suoh? - What is this, Suoh?   
Nan' ka? - What?   
Ichigo kekki - Strawberry cake   
Domo, Suoh - Thanks, Suoh   
Hontou? - Really?   
Iie - no   
Demo - But   
Daijoubu - It's okay   
-kun - term for close friends. ^_^   
musuko - son   
Naze, oka-san? - Why, mother?   
Takamura-san - Mrs. Takamura   
Nagisa janai yo. Watashi wa suki da yo… - Not Nagisa. I like you. 

  
**A/N**: There, done! Please review if you have time. Actually, This is the first time I've ever written a CLAMP Campus Detectives fanfiction. So, sorry if I messed up. Please comment and thanks. By the way, if I get yourr approval, I **might** make another one. ^_^ 


End file.
